Generally, a semiconductor device proposed as a semiconductor device of a type described above includes a semiconductor element shaped to a rectangular plate, multiple electrode pads made of same metal and provided to one surface of the semiconductor element, and a connection member provided outside the semiconductor element. The respective electrode pads are connected to the connection member via bonding wires made of Au (gold).
In order to reduce material cost of the bonding wires, a semiconductor device using bonding wires made of Cu (copper) instead of bonding wires made of Au has been proposed recently (see Patent Literature 1).